1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a DRAM having a stacked capacitor of a highly integrated semiconductor memory device and the method for manufacturing thereof, and more particularly, to a DRAM cell having a stacked capacitor which includes a charge storage electrode having a tunnel space formed therethrough, on which capacitive dielectric layer is deposited, and a plate electrode formed at the entire surface of the charge storage electrode including the space, respectively, in order to increase the capacitance of a capacitor, and the method for manufacturing thereof.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Generally, as the integrity of a DRAM increases, new type charge storage electrode structures which can be applied to the next generation DRAM have been developed.
In the above mentioned cell structure, there are a cylindrical structure, fin structure, spread stacked capacitor and surrounding gate transistor cell.
However, in the above mentioned structure, since the manufacturing process is very difficult and a number of process steps are required, there is a problem in that the manufacturing price is high and the reliability is low.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a DRAM having a stacked capacitor which can increase the capacitance of the capacitor and solve the problems due to the difficulty in the manufacturing process and the increase of unit price, and the method for manufacturing thereof.
The preceding objects should be construed as merely presenting a few of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to both the summary of the invention and the detailed description, below, which describe the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.